Tattoo
by zabini91
Summary: A cheesy little fluff of Draco and Harry.


_Harry arrived home from work, hoping Draco wouldn't be mad at him for being late. He quietly unlocked the door and walked in, smiling when he heard movement in the bedroom. His smile faded, though, as he neared the bedroom door and realized exactly what those noises were._

_"Draco . . ." Harry said, staring at his boyfriend as some unknown man pounded into him._

_Both men on the bed stopped what they were doing and turned to Harry._

_"Finally home, then?" Draco asked, smirking._

_Harry looked between the other man and Draco one more time before turning and walking out of the apartment. He felt fresh tears streaming down his cheeks as he apparated to Hermione and Ron's house._

"Hello, Draco."

"Harry."

Harry had decided to attend Ginny's celebratory (she graduated from her Healer training school) hoping to get his mind off work. The Ministry had been extremely busy the past two weeks. He had no idea, though, that Draco would also be attending, though he shouldn't be surprised. Ginny and Hermione had this strange notion that him and Draco needed to get back together. At least he had Ron on his side.

He turned from his ex and made his way over to the drinks table. Two firewhiskey's and another uncomfortable run in with Draco later and Ginny announced that it was time for karaoke.

"Harry, Draco! You two are first." She shouted into the microphone. Everyone except Ginny and Hermione looked worriedly between the two (who were standing on the opposite sides of the room from each other).

"Ginny." Ron warned.

"No, it's okay." Harry decided, not wanting to seem like he still wasn't over Draco.

He made his way up to the stage and grabbed one of the microphones from Ginny.

"This is the part you sing." She instructed, handing him a piece of paper with random lines highlighted.

Harry nodded and turned to watch as Draco received his microphone and paper. There was a hushed silence throughout the room. Everyone knew how terribly their relationship had ended. And how depressed Harry was for months afterwards.

The music started and Harry positioned himself as far away from Draco as possible.

"No matter what you say about love, I keep coming back for more. Keep my hand in the fire, sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for. No matter what you say about life, I learn every time I bleed-" Harry sang nervously, blushing at how the lyrics rang true.

"That truth is a stranger, soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free. To admit that I'm wrong, and then change my mind-" Draco continued, smirking once the lyrics registered.

"Sorry but I have to move on, and leave you behind. I can't waste time so give it a moment, I realize, nothing's broken-"

"No need to worry 'bout everything I've done, live every second like it was my last one-"

"Don't look back at a new direction-"

"I loved you once-"

"-you needed protection" Harry said, glaring at Draco, these thoughts having run through his time more than once. "You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo. Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you, I'll always have you."

"I'm sick of playing all of these games"

"It's not about taking sides"

"When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver, it hurt enough to think that I could-"

"Stop" Harry interrupted, but Draco continued.

"-admit that I'm wrong, and then change my mind" Harry turned to walk off the stage, but Ginny and Hermione were there to push him back.

"Sorry but I gotta be strong, and leave you behind, I can't waste time so give it a moment, 

I realize, nothing's broken." Harry sang half-heartedly.

"No need to worry 'bout everything I've done, live every second like it was my last one-"

"Don't look back at a new direction-"

"I loved you once" Draco sang, trying to catch Harry's eye.

"You needed protection" Harry answered, not bothering to sing. He continued singing the next line, "You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo, just like a tattoo, I'll always have you."

"If I live every moment, won't change any moment, still a part of me and you." Draco sang, grabbing Harry's hand in his own.

Harry slowly removed his hand from Draco's, though remained eye contact.

"I will never regret you, still the memory of you, marks everything I do. I can't waste time so give it a moment, I realize, nothing's broken, no need to worry 'bout everything I've done, live every second like it was my last one"

"What is he doing?" Ginny hissed in Hermione's ear. "He's singing the wrong lines."

"Don't look back at a new direction, I loved you once-"

"You needed protection."

"No. You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo."

"I think our plan is working." Hermione smiled, noticing that the two boys were now only a couple of feet away from each other and slowly moving closer.

"I can't waste time so give it a moment, I realize, nothing's broken-"

"No need to worry 'bout everything I've done-" Draco sang, stepping closer to Harry and grabbing his hand again. This time Harry didn't pull away, seeing the truth behind Draco's words in his eyes.

"Live every second like it was my last one." Harry took a step closer to Draco.

"Don't look back at a new direction, I love you still, never needed protection-" The room gasped and Harry smiled. "You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo."

Ginny smiled and bounced in place.

"Just like a tattoo." Harry repeated, taking the final step to meet Draco.

"I'll always have you" They both sang together. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry. When Harry kissed him back, Draco smiled and wrapped both his arms around the other man, vowing to never let him go again.

"I love you." Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

"I love you, too." Draco whispered back.

"Yes!" Hermione and Ginny yelled, causing Harry and Draco to roll their eyes.


End file.
